


F a K E , F a K E , S m i l E

by L_A_Z_Y



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9635420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_A_Z_Y/pseuds/L_A_Z_Y
Summary: Noctis tries to help Prompto out...Noctis x Prompto





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the song; Fake Smile by; Kairiki Bear. To write this. I'm planning on one or two chapters.

Prompto would always be the happiest in their little group. This is what Noctis thought. Prompto is the most cheerful, Prompto took pictures of everything Prompto could, like a documentary of they're journey. Noctis also loved how Prompto doesn't call him "highness." It makes him feel more normal, more human.

He also loved how Prompto made him laugh. Prompto made him smile, and that is no easy task in itself. And ever since Highschool, he liked this about Prompto.  
Noctis might not know everything about him, even though it feels like he knows everything about him, but he still like him.

So when Noctis woke up from a nightmare one night while in a hotel room, like he always had as a child, and even now. He was surprised to see Prompto still up. Prompto had his camera up, taking a picture of the scenery from the window.

"Hey." I said to Prompto. Prompto jumped a little, not expecting me to be up. "Having nightmares again?" He asked, his voice unusually low. "Yeah." I answered back.

"Ah dude, that sucks." Prompto's voice went a few pitches higher. Prompto moved to check the picture he just took on his camera. "Aww man! The lightings too low on the camera." He had a sour expression while deleting the photo he just took.  

"Hey, stand by this window please." Prompto asked. I moved to stand by the window. "What is it?" I asked. After awhile of no response I decided to turn around. And while I did it I heard a "click." Prompto had just taken a picture of me.

"This is really beautiful!" Prompto said, his cheeks flushed, while he had a loop sided grin. And I swear, his eyes are sparkling. "Check this out." Prompto said, with a gasp in his voice. I moved to see what he was talking about, and he was right. 

The moon behind me, with all the stars in the sky made a beautiful background. The moon lit up my face, my hair swaying to one side as I was moving to turn around. I had a ghost of a smile, my eyes relaxed and seemed happy when I wasn't even feeling happy. "Wow." I began, not knowing how to respond. 

"This one's a keeper." Exclaimed Prompto. Clicking a few buttons on the camera to save it. He always had a good eye when it came to photography, that's what makes him special. I've never understood how he did it, but he does it beautifully. 

"You should keep it down, Ignis and Glaido needs to sleep." Prompto gave me a pouting face. Prompto nodded. "Why are you still up?" I asked, generally concerned. Prompto turned his body to look outside the window.

If I had Prompto's camera I would've tooken a picture of Prompto. "I feel useless..." Prompto began. "...I'm not strong like Gladiolus, and I'm not smart like Ignis." Noctis shook his head, disagreeing with Prompto's words. "I'm not someone important like you are..." 

Noctis glared at that. He didn't want to be someone important, he'll gladly trade his position to be a normal human being. Someone that doesn't have the world on his shoulders. "Prompto-" "I'm not even sure as of why you brought me...I'm aware that I'm the weakest in our group." 

Noctis knew why he brought him, he needed someone to make him feel better, someone to make him feel normal through all of this. And after what happened, he sure as hell needed him now. Prompto began again. "I'm just...." He couldn't finish. 

"Come on....you can't finish in the middle of a sentence." Prompto sighed. "I'm just, someone who tagged along in something bigger then I am." Noctis decided this was the time to clear his head.

"Prompto, you aren't useless. You're awesome, amazing. Someone who makes me feel better without knowing you're even doing it. You're a welcomed ball of happiness that I really need right now, Prompto. I need that comfort you give me, especially now." Prompto blushed for the second time that night. "R-really?" He asked me.

Noctis moved his body slowly. His hands ended up on either side of Prompto's cheeks. Noctis stared stright into Prompto's eyes. "You're awesome, amazing. Someone I can count on. You're comfortable to be with, someone I want to be with." 

Blushing Noctis finished his statement. "...someone I would like to be with." Prompto's eyes grew smaller in shock. "I-I-I....I'll like that too." Prompto said shyly. I smiled. Prompto, he started grinning. Tears was rolling down his cheek. "I think...that this is the first real smile I've had in awhile." Prompto said casually. 

I wanted to ask what he means, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I moved my thumb to wipe his tears away. Prompto snaked his arms around my neck. 

And we kissed. And it felt amazing. 

Prompto broke the kiss, and I almost whimpered when he did that.

"I love you, Noctis." It took me a minute for that to fully register in my mind. And when it did I was quick to respond.  
"I love you too, more then anything else in this world." Prompto smiled, his cheeks flushed. And for the first time in a long time. 

I felt that everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Fanfiction I've posted on this website. I hoped you guys enjoyed this, haha.  
> Just In time for Valentine's. (Although, I personally hate valentines day.)


End file.
